


Work in Progress

by Littlewildcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, Lingerie, Loud Sex, M/M, Mean Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: So he had issues with Tony. He didn’t like his attitude and he certainly didn’t like his sexual orientation. It’s not his fault he doesn’t like him right? Until that is he starts actually liking him





	Work in Progress

Steve really didn’t care one way or another. He absolutely did not. There were fairies back when he was just a shrimp. What he couldn’t stand was how open they were. Why did they need to make it everyone’s business? After living in the future for a couple years he could not understand that. What makes it even more aggravating was one of these fairies lived in the same Tower as him.  
Tony called himself bisexual. Steve had learned that in society it meant that he fancied both men and women. In his opinion it just meant that he was a whore. He would have been fine with Tony, but the man kept acting... strangely. Like he would flirt and he would batt his eyelashes like the Dames used to do with Bucky when they wanted to gain his affections. It was just a bit unnerving. And then he would call Steve sweetheart. It was just too much for him. 

 

“ Sweetheart, if you keep glaring like that you are going to get wrinkles.” 

Steve turned to Tony and saw him looking at him with a small smile gracing his lips. Steve glared at him.

“ What is it honey?”

 

“ Would you not call me that,” Steve snapped.

“ I’m just stating the truth dear.”

“ Well just keep your comments to your self,” Steve growled.

Tony looked like he was about to say something but Steve was saved when Hill walked in and began their debrief.

 

-/-

“ I can work on your suit. Or you shield. Whatever you prefer. They can both be updated.”

“ I already told you no.”

 

“ Darling, you can’t really be thinking to fight in something so obsolete. I can at least add some Kevlar to the suit.”

“ What did I say about nicknames?” Steve as he turned to him.

Tony blinked up at him owlishly.

“ That... you don’t like them?”

“ Exactly. Now stop calling me them. And for the last time the answer is still no.”

 

Steve turned around and that was going to be the end of it. Or so he thought. What he didn’t expect was the hand on his shoulder. Steve grabbed it as he quickly turned around. Tony cried out as Steve’s stomach fell when he heard a sickening snap.

 

-/-

“ I thought you two were done with this fighting. What happened?” Nat asked as they waited outside medical.

Steve sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“ I wanted him to leave me alone.”

“ So that just gives you the right to snap his wrist in half.” 

“ I didn’t think I grabbed him that hard.”

“ Well you did and you broke his wrist. He’s part of the team Steve. We need Iron Man and we need Tony Stark. And more importantly he is our friend.”

Steve gave Nat a glare. “ He’s not my friend.”

Nat rolled her eyes. “ He is trying to be friends with you and you keep pushing him away. What is wrong with you?”

“ Well if he stops acting like that maybe we would get along better.”

“ Stop acting like what Steve?” Nat seethed.”

 

“ Ya know,” Steve shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

“ Please enlighten me.”

“ A fag.”

“ Are you for real,” Nat growled, “ You are mistreating him because of your homophobia? For fuck sakes Steve. He hasn’t done anything to you. He invites you to his home, shares his food and offers to upgrade your equipment and this is how you treat him? You know what? Fuck You.” With That Nat stormed away.

Steve sighed before looking at the door for Tony’s room. He shook his head and headed toward the gym.

 

-/-

 

“ He’s always had a crush on you. Said so himself one time. He admitted that he had posters of you all over his room. He kinda hero worshipped you.” Bruce said to him one day. It was been a week since the incident and everyone has been glaring daggers at him. Even Thor gave his a nasty look.

 

“ Well doesn’t he have a crush on everyone? I mean he said is was like bi- something or whatever.”

Bruce sighed at rubbed his forehead. “ It doesn’t work like that. Tell me would you sleep with Wanda?”

Steve gave him an affronted look. “ No! She’s like my little sister. I couldn’t do that.”

“ Ok. Same thing with Tony. He has to be attracted to someone to have a crush on them. And he’s attracted to you because he has had a crush on you since he was little.”/p>

 

“ But he sleeps with everyone.”

“ So do playboys yet I don’t hear you giving them any shit about it. Yes Tony is different, not just his sexuality. The man lives off coffee and is the smartest person I know. But he is kind and is a decent human being that wants to make a word a better place.”

“ I don’t know where you are going with this.”

Bruce sighed. “ I am saying to treat him nicely. You don’t have to return his feelings but don’t treat him like crap. Remember the other guy really likes him. And right now he is feeling a lot more protective of him.”

Bruce clapped Steve on the shoulder before exiting the room, leaving him with his thoughts.

-/-

“ I want to take you out to dinner as an apology,” Steve said Tony.

 

Tony looked up at him confused. He had been working on what Steve could only describe as what look like mechanical ants. They were trying to put bits of a cracker back together and seemed to be doing a pretty good job at it too.

“ Rogers, you don’t have to.”

Rogers. Ok so he was still pissed. It’s not like Steve should have been surprised. He did break the man’s wrist. 

“ Should you even be working? You’re injured.”

Tony shrugged. “I’ve been injured before.”

“ Get dress. I’m taking out to eat. If you are not in the common room in fifteen minutes, I’m dragging you to that restaurant.”

 

-/-

 

“ This is nice,” Tony said slowly as he looked around the Italian restaurant.

“ Yeah. Pepper recommended it. She said she usually buy you take out from here.”

“ You talked to Pepper? Does she know about...” he motioned to his wrist.

“ Yeah. I thought she was going to kill me.”

Tony barked out a laugh. 

“ I also asked what you usually use as food other than motor oil and coffee.”

Tony looked at him with mock offense, “ I’ll have you know motor oil smoothies are Dum-E’s specialty and coffee is the drink of the gods!”

Steve chuckled. “ Whatever you say. Trust try and order something healthy ok? Pepper mentioned something about you not eating properly again.”

“ I’m picking whatever I want.”

“ How about the chicken Alfredo with broccoli.”

“ I don’t like broccoli. It reminds me of Groot and makes me feel guilty when I eat it.”

“ Who are trying to sell this bullshit to? I’ve known you for how many years? You have never eaten brócoli in all of the time I have known you.”

 

“ All lies, Cap. All unfounded lies.”

 

“ Then tell me what was the most recent fruit or vegetable you have eaten.”

 

“ Grapes.” Tony said with a confident nod of his head.

“ Grapes?”

 

“ Yes. What do you think wine is made out of?”

Steve stares at him in shock before breaking out in a fit of laughter. “ You have got to be joking!”

“ What? It’s a fruit. And I have it very often.”

Steve shook his head. “ How about this. I will order a side dish of the Alfredo with broccoli and you just have to eat a quarter of the plate.”

Tony gave him a witty response which Steve replied back in turn. 

He couldn’t remember how long it has been since he has enjoyed this type of banter.

 

-/-

“ I want to see,” Tony whined.

“ Stop struggling, I’m almost done.”

“ But I want to see it now.”

“ You are such a brat you know that Shellhead?”

“ And you are an asshole.”

Steve rolled his eyes as he held onto Tony’s cast.

Steve has noticed that there was writing on it during lunch earlier and when he asked about it, Tony proudly showed him the signatures and messages of heir fellow teammates and SI staff. Steve has offered to put something in the cast and Tony had excitedly gave him his arm.

“ I’m finished. You can look at it now.”

Tony excitedly brought his arm closer to look down at it. It was a drawing ( mediocre by Steve’s standards, but it was hard to draw on the thing) of Captain America with his shield running with Iron Man flying over is head as if they were both running into battle. 

 

Tony smiled brightly at him, eyes twinkling with mirth. 

He never noticed what a nice smile the man had.

-/- 

 

“ Want to watch a movie with me?” 

If Steve hadn’t been looking at Tony, he would have thought someone else was speaking to him. Who was this timid man who squared something about watching a movie while he fidgeted and tried to look away from him?

“ Sure. You can pick whatever.”

Tony smiled and told him to meet him in the theatre room as he scurried off. Steve smiled and shook his head. He was such a weird little man. 

 

-/-

“ When did you start becoming chummy with Stark?” Clint asked him at breakfast one day.

Sam rolled his eyes. 

“ And why are you so nosey bird brain?” Tony asked as he chewed on a piece of bacon. He had been eating meals semi-regularly ever since Steve took it upon himself to drag him out of the lab. He had never noticed before how poorly Tony took care of himself when he insisted on caring for others.

“ Well one day he’s all homophobic and the next he’s making you breakfast. I’m just curious.”

“ Clint stop being annoying,” Nat said as she sat down next to him.

“ What I’m curious. You were telling me the things that Steve was saying.”  
Nat quickly whacked Clint in the back of the head.

“ What things?” Tony said softly.

“ It’s nothing. “ Steve said hurriedly. For some reason he really didn’t want to hurt his feelings. Before he wouldn’t have cared but now, he felt guilty for the hurt look that was on his face. It was like he had some inkling of an idea as to what Steve said.

“ I better go down to the lab. Things to do and a company to run.” Tony said in that cheerful voice that held no mirth. It might have fooled him before when he really didn’t pay attention to him, but not now. He got up and left the table with most of his plate left untouched.

 

“ Thanks a lot Clint,” Steve snapped as he glared at him before following after Tony.

“ Tony Wait.”

He was already at the elevator waiting for JARVIS to send up a lift.

He gave him a small smile. “ Need something Cap?”

“ Tony I want to-“

“ It’s Fine. It really is. It’s probably nothing I’ve never heard before.”

Steve frowned.

“ Hey we can watch a movie if you want. He said you were going to show me that space movie.”

“ Maybe later. I’m a little busy today. And you don’t have to keep hanging out with me if you don’t want to. It’s not like I’m going to kick you out.”

 

“ Tony, I actually enjoy hanging out with you.”

Tony looked away.

The elevator doors opened and Tony walked in. Steve quickly followed.

“ What are you-“

“ Just give me a chance ok? I like hanging out with you. We can go somewhere today. I’m pretty sure you will have fun.”

 

Tony sighed.

“ Fine.”

Steve smiled. That was all he needed.

-/-

“ You said I was going to have fun.”

“ You will. It’s not that bad.”

“ I’m in my forties, not fourteen. Why would I be in an arcade?”

Steve shrugged and smiled. “ Well a genius like you probably were never good with sports so I thought maybe computer like games would be better.”

Tony gives him an indignant look, “ Excuse me? Are you saying that just because I’m a nerd I am not athletic?”

Steve shrugged. “ You can interpret it anyway you want.”

Steve began to walk away to the nearest gaming station with Tony yelling insults right behind him.

Tony was indeed good at arcade games, much to Steve’s chagrin. He made it be known that he was better than some “ Senile old man.”

 

“ Tony this is a bad idea.”

“ No I think it’s a great idea.”

After a while Tony found a indoor batting cage in the arcade and ran to it, though he denied the running part. 

 

Tony already had a baseball helmet in and a bat and was halfway inside the cage. 

“Tony I will drag you out.”

“ Bite me. I’m an adult and can do what I want.”

“ You have a cast Tony. How are you going to hold the bat?”

“ I built the arc reactor in a cave while towing a car battery around. A cast is nothing.”

 

Steve sighed as he went up to the cage. He knew if he dragged Tony out there would be hell to pay.

The first ball shot and Tony swung. He missed it.

“ Just warming up.”

“ Yeah sure.”

 

Another one went out. The results were no better.

“ You know the point of this is to actually hit a ball right?”

“ Shut Up Steve.”

“ I’m just saying. I know that you aren’t very versed in athletics. So i thought I would just help.”

“ Shut Up. I know the rules about baseball.”

 

It took about five more balls and a few remarks later for Tony to actually hit the ball.  
Tony had swung his bat and he barely made contact. He turned around and smiled at Steve.

“ I got it!”

 

Steve smiled back and shook his head.

“ Told you I- FUCK!”

“Tony!”

 

-/-

 

“ I can’t fucking believe you! I knew you and Tony had some issues but I didn’t think you would Take your homophobic bullshit out on him. I have only been away from home two weeks and you broke his fucking wrist and then you hit him with a baseball!” Rhodey had been ranting at him for the past ten minutes. Steve was sure that he was less afraid when he was facing Nazis. He wanted to disappear into the chair he was in that was across from Tony. He had vehemently insisted he sit there until Rhodey gave in, which took about thirty seconds. He would have probably cower if he hadn’t been kind of peeved with a certain brunette. 

“ Honeybear! I want more ice cream.” Tony whined as pouted at Rhodey.

Rhodey paused in his rant to give Tony two spoonfuls of the Ben and Jerry’s ice cream that was named after him. He had thought he wasn’t supposed to have dairy but Tony had insisted on it anyway. 

This was fucking ridiculous. Tony was a grown ass man! He didn’t need someone to be literally spoon feeding him; no wonder the man was spoiled to all hell.

Rhodey turned back to him, a glare on his face.

“Platypus be nice with Stevie. He wanted to take me out to have some fun. And I want him to be here. He’s being supportive.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes and stroked his hair. “ Tones,” He said in a gentle voice,” You could have gotten really hurt.”

“ But Honeybear I wanted to have fun. I want more ice cream.”Tony opened his mouth for Rhodey to deposit more ice cream in it.

 

“ Ummm....Rhodey it was his back that got hit...” Steve tried. This was really too much. What grown needed to be fed like this? It was his back. He still has one hand that was perfectly fine! What the hell does he need to be spoon fed? 

Rhodey turned to him with a snarl, “ And do you have a problem?”

 

Steve gulped, “ No. Nope. None at all.”

Steve sat their quietly as he watched the spoiled son of a bitch got fed ice cream.

-/-

 

“ Captain! Captain America! Do you believe in gay rights and support the LGBT community?”

Steve turned around to face the reported and began to speak.

-/-

 

  
“ Tony... please”

“ Don’t you fucking talk to me right now.”

“ Tony I’m sorry.”

“ You are fucking unbelievable.” Tony picked up a bottle of scotch from the table. Steve has chased the man back to his part of the tower trying to stop him to explain. 

“ Tony I didn’t mean any of it. Please let me explain.”

Tony whirled around to glare at him, tears in his eyes.

“ You fucking told the press basically that you hate gays.”

“ No I didn’t...”

“ You said that you don’t think it’s right...” Tony let out a chock sob and downed a bit of scotch.

“ What was I supposed to say to the reporters. I really don’t Believe in gay marriage or this gay thing.”

 

Tony gave a mirthless laugh, “ God you are such an ass.”

“ What do you want me to say?”

“ Tell them anything but what you just said! Tell them you don’t hate gays!”

“ But I don’t like them either.”

Tony shook his head. “ Get out,” He said softly. 

“ Tony...”

“ GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!” Tony shouted and threw the bottle of scotch at him. Steve ducked to avoid being hit. Steve looked up and saw Tony turned away, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed. 

Steve walked back to the elevator. He looked back sadly one last time at Tony before leaving.

-/-

“ You are a fucking idiot.” Nat drawled. 

Steve hummed as he stared out the window of the tower. Tony hasn’t spoken to Steve in three weeks. He tried calling him, left him notes, he even learned how to send an email, but he never responded back. He had tried to go to his apartment as well but no one answered the door.

“ Jesus Christ, what were you thinking? Did you think he was going to react well to what you had said?”

Steve didn’t respond as he continued to look out the window remorsefully. Maybe Tony would be willing to talk to him if he bought some Italian food.

“Hey, Stark,” he heard Clint said. 

Steve quickly turned around to see Clint standing there with a box of Chex mix and a smirk on his face. “ Sorry man couldn’t help myself. You are pretty hung over Stark aren’t ya?”

Steve sighed and went back looking out the window. 

“ You look like your puppy just died. I didn’t know you were so close to him.” Clint continued.

Maybe Tony will talk to him again someday. That would be great, he really wants to be able to talk to him again.

“ Why don’t you just apologize to him,” Bruce asked as he came strolling in.

“Won’t talk to me.”

 

“ And he speaks!” Clint said as he sat on armrest of Steve’s chair.

“ Did you try?” Nat asked.

Steve nodded.

 

Nat gave him an assessing look. “ Oh my god.” She said softly.

“ What? What is it Nat?” Clint asked excitedly .

Nat rubbed the bridge of her nose with two fingers. “ So much for you being homophobic.”

Steve just shrugged again. He didn’t care. He just wanted to talk to Tony again.

“ What? what Nat?” Clint continued to ask.

Maybe Tony will talk to him if he brought him some flowers. It also worked for Bucky when he pissed off some dame.

-/-

“ I told you to leave me alone.”

 

It had been sometime since their last dreadful encounter and Steve wasn’t going to let this opportunity go. This was the first time he had the opportunity to actually talk to him. 

 

“ You made it clear that I disgust you so stop following me.”

Steve couldn’t be more glad that Loki had decided to get Thor’s attention today even though it had been quite disturbing. He hadn’t expected the smaller god to initiate a make out session with Thor in the middle of Time Square. But the battle left the Iron Man suit compromised which meant Tony had to take the elevator up to his workshop, giving Steve the  
chance to follow.

“ Tony please talk to me. I’m so, so sorry.”

 

“I think you talked enough already Cap. You made the message very clear. You don’t want to be around a fag like me.”

Steve winced. “ Please don’t call yourself that.”

“ What? That’s what I am. A fag. A cocksucker. A fairy. Need any other words to describe me?”

Tony was completely out of his suit, only in his black compression uniform remained on. Any other time Steve would ogle at how it hugged his curves, but now was not a good time.

“ You better get out before I throw you out. I don’t want to see you again.”

 

Steve gave an exasperated sigh and grabbed Tony.

“ What the hell?!”

Steve man handled him until they were sitting on the couch with his legs gangling off Steve’s on one side and with his shoulder a giant his chest. Steve wrapped his arms around himself tightly, holding him close. Tony continued to struggle, kicking at him and trying to get his hands free. 

“ Let me go you prick!” Tony growled.

“ Stop you little brat!” Steve hissed. Tony stopped and glared at him.

Steve sighed. “ Listen I fucked Up. Like all this is new to me still and I know I can’t blame it on being shocked or anything... I care for you. You mean a lot to me. I like going to the arcade with you, I like having lunches with and I like to talking to you. These past few weeks that you haven’t talk to me have been hell.”

“ I’m not your fucking gay experiment, Rogers.”

“ Never said you were. Tony I like you for you. You are smart, funny, caring... a bit crazy, but  
You are someone I want to be with.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at him as Steve blushed. “ Define be with.”

“ I... I don’t really know how to explain it. I like hanging out with you, I missed you terribly when you didn’t talk to me. I get sad when I think you are sad or hurt. I always want you around me.”

Tony huffed and relaxed into Steve. He was quiet for a bit. “I’m still pissed with you. I want pizza.”

 

Steve sighed. “ Pizza really isn’t a food. How about some grilled chicken and vegetables?”

 

Tony looked up and glared at him. “ I’m pissed I deserve whatever I want,” he said petulantly. 

Steve shook his head and laughed.He was going to be a pain in the ass.

-/-

“ So What is this?” Rhodey asked as he waved a finger back and forth between Tony and Steve.

“ Honeybear, don’t be mean. You are scaring Steve.” 

Rhodey said nothing as he glared at Steve. He had no idea why he stopped by to have lunch with them. 

 

Steve gulped. He only hoped Rhodey didn’t kill him.

-/- 

 

“ We’ve watched this one already.”

“ But I like this one.”

 

“ You said that about the other one too.”

“ I like them both.”

“ Tony you say that about every movie in this series.”

“ Not true. I don’t like Rogue One?”

Steve raised an eyebrow, “ Which one is that?”

“ The boring one.”

“ What happens if I think that they are all boring?”

 

Tony gasped. “ Don’t say such blasphemy.”

 

Steve chuckled. 

They were alone in the common room watching movies. The rest of the Avengers were absent from the tower, leaving the two alone.

 

Steve smiled down at Tony. He had pretty eyes that twinkled every time he was happy. He wondered if Tony knew his eyes did that. 

-/-

 

Their first kiss happened one night when they were alone in Tony’s penthouse. They were laughing and had been horsing around. Tony has goaded Steve to a wrestling match and Steve had followed along. 

 

Steve let Tony pin him. He remembered Nat telling him before that Tony hated to be pinned on his back. It had something to do with Afghanistan. Steve didn’t want to ask too much about it; it was a forbidden subject around Tony. The horrors he faced over there were better left forgotten. 

 

Tony was smiling triumphantly, but panting hard. He was leaning over Steve, his face just inches away. His eyes became hooded as he bent down and pressed his lips to Steve.

“ Oh god! I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.” Tony said as he jumped up and tried to put some distance between him and Steve.  
Steve got up slowly.

“It’s ok. It’s no problem Tony.”

“No it’s a big problem. You’re not-“

Steve grabbed onto Tony and turned him to face him. “ It’s Fine. I didn’t mind.”

Tony looked up to him hopefully. Steve just smiled down at him and embraced him. It really was fine.

 

-/-

 

Steve’s fingers slightly hovered over the keyboard. He had been like this for the past ten minutes. He really needed to do this. Well he wouldn’t say he needed to do it, but it would help if he did do it.

 

Steve sighed again and began to type. He scrolled down a bit and put his headphones on before clicking on a video. 

“ oh yeah.... uhhh. Yeah....” the person on the screen moaned. His eyes were hooded as the man above thrusted his fingers into him.

“ More... please.... more...” he begged.

“ Just Like that baby.... beg for it....”

The man gasped and gripped the sheets he was on. Steve looked at it in wonder. Can Tony look like this? Would he like something like that?

 

“ Whatcha looking at?”

Steve closed his laptop and looked up with a blush at Tony. He looked at him curiously, waiting for an answer.

 

“ Nothing,” Steve said hurriedly.

Tony just shrugged. “ Suit yourself. I’m hungry, take me out to eat.”

With that Tony began walking away. Steve just sighed as he leaned back. That was a close one.

 

-/-

 

Steve heard his phone start to ring. It was Tony’s ring tone. He hurriedly jumped off his bed and pushed things around his night stand to try and find it. When he found it, He took a calming breath before answering. 

 

“ Rogers.” Shoot. He knows who it is. Why would he say that? He’s such an idiot.

“ Oh...hi Steve. Are you busy?” Tony sounded a bit unsure of himself. That was a bit unusual.

“ Nope. I’m not doing anything. I’m free.”  
Steve winced at how he desperate he sounded. 

“ Do you mind meeting me in my room?”

“ I’ll be there in five.” 

“ Great. See you then.” Tony hung up.  
Steve dropped the phone on his bed and hurried to his closet. He pulled out a blue plaid shirt and khakis and quickly dressed. He then went to the bathroom and combed his hair and brushed his teeth even though he had already done so earlier. 

He sighed as he pressed down on the non-existent wrinkles on his clothes and looked at himself once again in the mirror. He was going to be fine.

 

-/-

He was not going to be fine. He is not fine. He must have died and gone to heaven. 

“ S-Steve?” Tony asked, a little unsure. 

Tony stood there with an open silk robe that came halfway down his thighs. He was wearing a black lace bra with matching panties. His arc reactor sat snugly over his bra, shining bright. He was also wearing a pair of black heels that he had no idea how Tony was balancing so expertly on.

 

Tony looked away and began to close his robe as best he could with one casted arm. “ Sorry. This was a stupid idea.” His eyes had begun to water as if he were about to cry. 

Steve snapped back to reality grasping Tony’s hands.  
“ Wait. Tony-“

“ Steve it’s alright. I know this must seem weird but you don’t have to pretend for my benefit.”

“ It’s not that-“

“ Steve it’s fine. I swear.”

Steve gave an exasperated sigh and grabbed Tony pulling him forward until their hips aligned.

“ Steve, What are you-“

Steve thrusted forward, making his hard on apparent.

Tony looked up at him wide-eyed. “ Holy shit! Is that you? Is that natural?”

Steve chuckled. “Yes it’s me and I’m not pretending.”

 

“ How do you fit this in your suit? Do you have to tuck it? It must be un-“ Tony was quickly undoing Steve’s pants, trying to take a peek at his erection.

Steve groaned and placed a hand over Tony’s mouth. “ Does anyone ever tell you you talk to much?”

 

Tony pushes down his hand and smiled. “ All the time.”

 

Tony tilted his upward, waiting expectantly for a kiss. Steve smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss onto his lips. Tony sighed into and allowed his tongue to slip past his own lips to lick at Steve’s. Steve groaned and allowed Tony to enter his mouth. He felt Tony’s appendage explote his mouth, coaxing his own tongue to play with his. 

Tony was station to pant as he reached up and curled his fingers into Steve’s hair. “ P-pick me Up,” he panted. 

Steve didn’t think anything of it; Tony had more experience then him. He Placed his hands under Tony’s arms and lifted him up. Tony broke away from the kiss and looked at Steve with a confused expression on his face and a well groomed eyebrow lifted. 

“ And What are you doing?”

“ Picking you up?” Steve asked. 

 

Tony sighed and motioned it be let down.

 

“ No you dork. I meant a different way.”

Steve gave him a confused look. “ Well you should have clarified that. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Well I know that now.”

Tony places Steve’s hands on his thighs. “ Catch me.”

Steve barely had time to register the request when Tony places his hands in his shoulders and jumped in the air. Steve rocked his hands under his thighs in reflex if catching him. 

Tony smirked down on him. “ Good catch.” He Gave him a small kiss before pulling back. 

 

“ You sure you want this?”

Steve gave his thighs a small squeeze. “ Never been more sure in my life doll.”

Tony giggled before diving back down and kissing him. “ Are you going to take me to bed, Soldier?”

 

“ Most definitely.” 

Steve took a step forward, “ Oh shit,” he said before he tumbled forward.

-/-

 

“ So you everyone up in the middle of the night besucase you had trouble getting it on?” Sam asked. Him and the rest of the Avengers were in full gear and gathered in medical. Well all of the Avenger’s minus Thor who was getting ice for Steve’s back. Steve had a few pillows under his back and had to offset his body a bit to the side so that he wouldn’t put pressure on it. 

 

Clint was perched high up in the corner laughing. Steve glared at him. This was not funny. He was so close to having Tony in his bed. They were more than likely going to have sex and it would have been awesome. Tony looked sexy as hell and he seemed very into it. Like he was into it right? He did asked for him to take him to his bed. 

 

“ He doesn’t have a concussion right? I mean he seems with it.” Tony was hovering around him, his robe shut tight. 

Bruce was currently stitching up a cut he had on his face because he had to have fallen in the glass coffee table. That just had to happen with his fucking luck. They both knew it was going to heal in a few hours, but it was more so for Tony’s piece of Mind. And hopefully is back would be good around that time too.

“ I’m just curious Stark,” Nat began,” what the hell did you do in bed that cause him to throw his back. I know of your reputation but I didn’t know you were this wild in bed.”

Clint Howled at Nat’s comment. Tony smirked and winked at her. “ I can always give you a demonstration” he said he a flirty voice.

Nat just rolled and eyes and tried to contain a laugh. 

 

“ What’s up with the outfit by the way?” Wanda asked, Vision standing quietly next to her. He was Steve’s favorite Avenger; he was minding his own donan business and not embarrassing the hell out of him.

“ I’m setting a new trend.” 

Clint gave a lewd catcall.“ I’m pretty sure my wife had a bra like that.”

“ Cover up,” Steve murmured holding out a blanket.

“ Excuse me?”

 

“ It’s not decent. You shouldn’t be dressed like that.”

“ What do you mean it’s not decent? It was pretty fucking decent for you 30 minutes ago.” Tony growled. He looked pissed and if he wanted to murder Steve. “ And why shouldn’t I be dressed like this? I only dressed like this besucase I thought you would like it.”

“ Thought I would like it? What would make you think that?”

“ You were fucking ogling the Victoria Secret models on TV!”

“ I was just surprised they could were such things openly.” Steve tried to keep his voice calm, but he was getting more worried with the murderous look Tony was giving him. 

“ Why the hell did you think I dressed like this then?!” Tony was shouting at point and looked about ready to throttle Steve. 

 

“ I thought all people like you dress like that. You know fags.” Steve wished he hand t said it the minute it came of his mouth. 

“ Would you like to repeat that?” Tony said in a soft, but deadly voice.

Clint gave a low whistle. “ Here’s some advice Steve. I’ve been married a long time, this is the part where you grovel on your knees and beg for forgiveness.”  
Steve gulped. 

“ Ok this is painful, let me intervene. You two are such fucking idiots.” Nat said as she got in between Tony and Steve. 

“ Steve, do you like this outfit on Tony?”

Steve nodded, not trusting his voice.

“ Do you feel attracted to him?”

Steve nodded again.

 

“ Attracted to him as in a lover material?”

Steve nodded.

“ And let me guess all this macho bullshit is because you are probably jealous because you don’t want anyone looking at Tony’s ass?”

Steve looked away but nodded.

 

Natasha took the blanket and handed it to Tony who accepted it. “ There’s your answer.”

Tony wrapped it around himself and sat on the bed in front of Steve’s stomach. 

“‘Wow you two need to work on communication.” Sam drawled.

 

“ Shut Up.” Steve growled.

“ Man You’re mean when you don’t get laid,” Clint said. Everyone in the room laughed including Tony much to Steve’s chagrin. 

-/-

“ Babe want any more pizza?” Tony asked from the kitchen.

“ Yeah, the pepperoni one.” Steve called back.

He turned back to Clint. “ Are you sure he’s going to like this?” 

“ Yeah man. Just tell him you think he would look sexy. “

 

Steve sighed. “ And it works for your wife?” “Do you remember how many kids we got? Of course it works for my wife.” He just hoped Tony wouldn’t castrate him.

-/-

“ What is this?” Tony asked as he held up the red baby doll.

“ Umm... some lingerie.”

Tony rises his eyebrow and looked at Steve. “ I’m aware. But what is to for?”

“ I was hoping you could wear it.”

“ Just because I’m gay, doesn’t mean I wear shit like or usually wear shit like this.”

Steve looked down and shuffled on his feet.

“ I know, but I thought you would look really sexy in it. Like if you don’t want to wear it I understand but I really thought you would look sexy.”

Tony sighed. “ I’m just doing this besucase I like you. You better appreciate it.”

Steve smiled as he watch Tony sashay into the bathroom with the lingerie.

 

-/-

 

“ How do I look?” Tony gave a sexy pose form the bathroom. 

 

Steve looked up. He had undressed and settled himself on the bed as Tony got ready.

“ It’s... wow. Definitely wow.”

Tony rolled his eyes as he approached.

“ How articulate.”

“ I can come up with some things. I just need some time.”

Tony straddled Steve and began to kiss him sensually. 

 

Steve pulled back. “ What took you so long?”

“ I had to prepare.”

“ Prepare What?” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “ Conversation for another time.

Tony grabbed something from the night stand . “ Just some lube, babe.”

“ I don’t need a condom,” Steve blurred out.

“ Babe it’s just safer that way.”

“ I can’t catch anything or give anything.”

“ It’s for hygiene purposes too.”

Steve pouted. “ Fine, I’ll let you go in raw, but you better make it a good fucking.” 

Steve smiled.

Tony lathered Steve’s fully erect cock. 

“ Well I guess your turned on.”

“ You have no idea.”

Tony lowered himself on his cock, slowly.

“ God, so big. Oh god Steve.”

 

Steve began to kiss his neck, hands on his waist.

 

“ So good. Damn... doll, you one can be as good as you.”

“ Give me a second so I can adjust. Shit... so big Steve.”

“ You’re not hurt are ya? You’ll tell me right doll?”

Tony nodded. He started to move his hips.

“ Fuck! So good babe. God! Your cock is so big!” Tony started moaning and wailing wantonly.

 

“ God, Tony. You’re so tight. I’m going to fuck you. Fuck you so good. I love you, doll.”

Tony started to steam in pleasure when Steve began to thrust his hips upwards.

“ Love you too, babe. Fuck... fuck he harder. Fuck me until I can’t walk.”

Steve sent a hard thrust upward, jostling Tony.

“ Faster... oh god faster...” Tony cried.

Steve covered his mouth with his own, temporarily muffling his cries and moans. 

 

Tony pulled back. “ I’m almost there babe. I’m going to come.”

“ I’m close too. I’m almost there. So close.”

Steve flopped them over, putting Tony on his back and began to thrust wildly. 

Tony cried out as he came. Steve following right after with a grunt. They laid there panting heavily when a loud series of thumps came from the side wall.

“ Would you guys shut the fuck up! I don’t want to hear you banging. Jesus Christ!” It was Clint.

There was thumping from the opposite wall. “ what the fuck guys! Go to sleep.” Sam yelled. Steve groaned. He can’t ever catch a break.

-/-

Here is my first one shot. Hope you guys like it! Please leave your comments:)

Hi guys I’m looking for a Tony x Steve fanfic. Steve gets teleported into another universe where Tony is locked up after being deemed a criminal. The other universes Steve doesn’t want to interacting with their Tony. Steve has to wait until his tony can open a portal to save him. At the end Steve’s Tony opens a portal and rescues him. The other universe Avengers are wary of him. Tony was able to open the portal by using the i dirt stones and with the help of Jane Foster. At the end the other universe Captain America makes amends with the other universes Tony and it can be alluded that they try to start a relationship. Hi, I just wanted to ask for help regarding finding a fanfiction that I can’t remeber the name of. It is a Naruto x Sasuke fanfiction. It is about Naruto, who is homeless, volunteer for a research experiment after meeting Iruka. The experiment is about whether a homophobe and homosexual can get along. Naruto is then sent to the island by helicopter with Sasuke, a homosexual. He also receives a pet named Kyuubi or Kurama from the research institute since he the only one he likes is Naruto. On the island Naruto and Sasuke have to do severa activities together such as truth and dare with Kakashi and Iruka, art therapy with Sai and some activities with Gaara and Rock Lee. They fall in love Eventually. However Sai is jealous of Naruto and sets it up where he makes Sasuke think he is cheating when he invites Sakura, Narutos friend from a strip club he works at, hugs Menma, a guy that looks like Naruto.Sasuke gets jealous and the experiment concludes and they go their seperate ways. They find out they were deceived and Sasuke beats the hell out of Sai. They go back to the institute where they have make up sex. Sasuke then wakes up the following morning, realizing he missed a bunch of calls and texts from Itachi and that’s when Itachi hurts through the door to find the man that Sasuke was obsessed with and there a few people behind him from the experiment takingpictures of the two. Please help me find the fanfiction!:) 


End file.
